


Forgive me

by SixxWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Blowjobs, But not in the way you'd think, Control Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, PWP, Slight Sub/Dom, a/b/o dynamics, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixxWrites/pseuds/SixxWrites
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has made some unfair jokes about omegas that pisses Jack Morrison off. Now he's got to show his omega just how much he means to him.





	

Things had been a little strained lately between Gabriel and Jack. Gabriel blamed Jack, a little bit anyways. He was too quick to assume; too fussy. It almost felt like Jack just needed any reason to be mad at Gabriel and he hated it. He hated having to dance around his words and actions in fear of making the omega upset. But mostly, he blamed Reinhardt. If he hadn’t opened his big dumb mouth, everything would be okay.

But Jack blamed Gabriel. Sometimes that stupid knothead didn’t know when to shut his trap. He knew the alpha meant well, he really did, but that didn’t excuse the things he said. People had always thought that way, though so he shouldn’t have been surprised when Gabe agreed when Reinhardt was joking about omegas being good cooks and good for nothing but making babies. He knew it was a joke and he knew Gabe didn’t feel that way, but it still hurt. What hurt worse was Reinhardt telling Jack he was overreacting, just like every omega. He stormed out without another word.

Gabe rushed after the strike commander only to be greeted by a door slammed in his face. “Jack, babe, come on! It’s not a big deal. We were joking!”

That just fueled Jack’s anger more. “Not a big deal?! Oh, I guess I’m just overreacting like all omegas, right? Why am I even the Strike Commander when all I’m good for is making babies?”

“Mierda,” he sighed to himself. “Jack, cariño, you know I don’t feel that way. Please open the door.”

“If you don’t feel that way, then why did you agree with Reinhardt? All of you alphas are the same! Look at me! I’m literally your commander and you still disrespect me because of something as trivial as my endotype!” he spat, choking back tears. He was not going to cry. That would just add to the stereotyping. 

“I know. I know. That was wrong and I really am sorry.” He scrubbed a hand down his face and leaned his forehead against the door. “Let me in, Jack, please. I don’t want this to be like last time.” Last time was torturous for Gabe. Jack wouldn’t touch him, speak to him, or hardly look at him for an entire week. It was immature for sure, but Gabe couldn’t do anything but let him pout and push him away. “I don’t know how to make this right, but I promise I would do anything.”

Jack thought that over for a moment. The pleading in Gabe’s voice made his anger die as soon as it came. “It’s not your fault,” he said softly as he unlocked the door. “The whole world thinks that way. It’s hard to unlearn what you’ve always known.” 

When Gabriel heard his footsteps retreat into the barrack, he swiftly opened the door and went after him. “Hey, I know that’s a hard thing to deal with and it’s not fair. But I’m really sorry. I am trying. You’re the strongest person I know. When I first met you, I definitely would have sworn you were an alpha if I hadn’t caught your scent. But you’ve shown me that being an omega doesn’t mean you can’t have “alpha-esque” traits. And hell, I think I have some omega like traits anyways. Like, uh, I love to cook. And I love to cuddle. Sometimes I even would rather you hold me instead of the other way and I mean, I’m pretty sensitive.”

Jack cracked a smile at that. “Not to mention you love being told what to do.”

Gabe grinned. “I can’t argue with that. Do you forgive me?”

“Why don’t you make it up to me?” he suggested, stepping closer to close the distance between the two. The alpha leaned in, but waited. This was completely in Jack’s control, after all. The omega sealed their lips together, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Gabriel settled his hands on his lower back, pulling him closer. He was relieved to say the least. 

When they parted, Gabe spoke up. “How do I go about making it up to you.”

“We haven’t been on a date lately. Why don’t you start there and see how the night goes.”

The alpha grinned at the idea. His mind was already wandering to less than decent ideas. “Sounds great. Get dressed to impress. I’m gonna take you out to dinner. 7 o’clock sharp. Be ready. I’ll come get you.” He gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“See ya’ then.”

 

By the time 7 came around, Jack Morrison was wearing a nice pair slacks that hugged his ass in all the right ways. His button down shirt was gold and his vest matched his slacks. The top few buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. Gabriel was practically drooling when he saw him. 

Gabriel didn’t feel like he had earned such a beautiful man by his side. Especially when all he had to offer in the terms of dressing nice were some fitted khakis and a polo. Jack thought he looked handsome nonetheless. 

“You look gorgeous, cariño,” the taller man told him with a loving smile.

Red dusted Jack’s cheeks, not that either would point it out, as he kissed his boyfriend. “You look very nice as well. So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” he told him with a cheeky grin before looping their arms together and walking him towards the garden.

Most of the plants here were used for experimentation, but that didn’t mean they weren’t pretty. The entire garden was dim with candles lit to lead their path. Jack could tell Gabe spent time on this. At the end of the candle trail was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket and a bucket of ice and champagne. It was Jack’s favorite.

“You didn’t have to go through all this effort. I mainly just wanted to spend some time with you,” the omega told him, looking over the set up fondly.

“Only the best for you. Besides, I promised I’d make it up to you and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” He knelt down to pour two glasses of champagne, offering one to Jack as he took a seat.

“So what’s in the basket?” he asked and as soon as he did, Gabe’s heart dropped. He forgot to grab the food from the damn kitchen. 

“Uhhh,” he stammered out, looking ahead blankly. “I’ll be right back. Just stay here and I promise I’ll be right back okay?” he asked.

Jack nodded and Gabe took that opportunity to run off. How could he forget the most important part of tonight? The home cooked meal is what was going to make this date really something special. He hurried back as fast as he could, carrying the pot of rebocado in one arm, stuffing tortillas under the other and the cooler off paletas in his other hand.

He returned as fast as he went, setting down the various items. Jack raised his eyebrows as Gabe dished out some of the rebocado into a bowl for him. “Here. You use the tortillas like this.” He tore off a part of the tortilla to use as a spoon, scooping up the rebocado and eating it all in one bite. “Try it, it’s good.”

Jack did as he was shown, spilling a bit down the front of his shirt. He eventually got the hang of it, though. “Mmm. You’re right. It’s good. Kinda messy for a picnic, though.”

Gabe let out a nervous laugh. He really didn’t think this through. He chose the most messy foods he knew how to make for this and he was the one who told Jack to dress nice. 

As time passed, they ate and laughed, talked and kissed. Soon they were full and watching the stars together. “I hope you saved room for dessert,” Gabe announced as he crawled over to the cooler, only to be met by a sloshed mess of melted paletas and ice. “Mierda!” he cursed as he sat back. “Uh, never mind, mi amor. The paletas are melted and there’s no way to salvage them.”

“Uh, paletas?” Jack repeated, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh! They’re like ice pops. Just a little different. I promise I’ll make you some another time.”

Jack held up his hands and smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m pretty stuffed anyway. Tonight’s been wonderful.”

After cleaning everything up and putting things back, Gabriel walked Jack back to the barracks, hand in hand. He swung their arms as they walked, going on and on about his grandmother teaching him to cook. Jack enjoyed the story. It was sweet.

“Well, Commander Morrison, I guess this is where we say goodnight,” the alpha told him as they stopped in front of his door. “Do you forgive me?”

Jack pulled Gabe into a passionate kiss, all hands and tongue. It wasn’t the response the soldier was expecting, but he wasn’t about to complain. When they parted, Jack pulled him inside by the collar of his polo. “You’re forgiven. Why don’t you help me out of this stained shirt, though? I could really use a hand.”

Gabriel did not have to be told twice. He undid the buttons of his vest before the buttons on his shirt. All of the unbuttoning was tedious and starting to annoy Gabe. He just wanted to see his gorgeous lover undressed. When his hands settled on the commander’s belt, though, his hands were promptly smacked away. He looked up at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“I asked for your help with my shirt,” he told him sternly, pushing him away. “Strip,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir!” the alpha replied, quickly shedding his polo and khakis.

“No underwear?” He laughed. “You were expecting this then?”

“Well, I mean, it’s nice to go commando.” Gabriel gave him a little wink.

Jack undid his belt and dropped his slacks to the floor, stepping out of them and forgetting them. “Sit,” he told him and he did as he was told. “Good boy.” The commander sank to his knees and got in between Gabe’s thighs. He loved his thighs more than any other body part. He ran his hands over the muscle, trailing kisses up his thighs and to the base of his cock. Gabe put his hand his Jack’s hair, feeling the soft locks as that warm tongue came out to play. The alpha let out a small sigh when he felt the warm heat envelop his cock. Jack moved his head back and forth agonizingly slow. Gabriel wanted to grab the man’s head with both hands and fuck his throat until he was choking on his cock, but he didn’t. Jack was 100% in charge and it was driving him crazy. 

Gabriel was enjoying himself way too much, completely lost in the sensation. Jack was just as good with his mouth as he was in combat and it’s something he always loved about his omega. He was so turned on, so relaxed, so pleased that his cock began to inflate. As soon as he felt it begin, he panicked. “Jack! Pull off!”

Jack, thinking Gabriel was just too afraid to cum down his throat, continued on with was he was doing, bobbing his head faster, hand rubbing at whatever wasn’t in his mouth. Gabriel let out a strained groan as he grabbed his lover by both shoulders and pulled him off. Jack was about to yell at him, tell him he wasn’t in charge and how much he wanted his cum down his throat, until he saw Gabriel’s knot forming. The commander had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Gabriel nudged him. “Stop! I couldn’t help it!”

Jack let out a little snort. “What? You can’t control your own cock? Or am I just that good.”

The alpha’s face went entirely red. “You’re so good, baby. I didn’t want it to cut off your airways, though. I’ve read some scary stuff like that!”

“Aww, you’re so sweet, but I am so not done with you.” Jack removed his underwear before pushing Gabe onto his back and straddling him. He rubbed his slick ass against Gabe’s hard cock. Thankfully, he got his knot to go down in his panic. 

“You’re so wet, baby. It smells so good.” He grabbed the omega’s hips and rutted into him. “Please, Jack, please.”

Jack just smiled. “Please, what?”

“Please, sir,” he whined.

The way he said that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock as he aligned the alpha’s cock with his entrance. He slid down slowly, mostly because he didn’t want anything to hurt, but also to torment Gabe. The alpha’s grip on his hips tightened. The moment he was fully seated to the hilt, he rose up and dropped. They both let out a moan, though Jack’s was far more needy than Gabe’s. For the most part, Gabriel just sat back and let his lover bounce up and down on his cock, riding him into bliss. It was Jack who came first, spurting white ribbons onto Gabe’s abdomen. Gabe wasn’t far behind, his cock inflating has he pushed up into Jack. By now, Jack was practically sobbing his name. He was oversensitized as Gabe thrust once more, cumming inside of him, knot fully stretching his hole and locking them into place.

For a while, there was no noise. No sound but their combined heavy breathing. Soon, though, their breathing evened out and Jack was asleep on Gabriel’s chest, knot still tying them together. Gabriel stroked his hair until his knot went down and as soon as it did, he gently roused his lover.

“Cariño,” he purred against his ear. “Come on, let me clean you up.”

Jack rolled off of him and onto his back, letting Gabe get up to clean himself. He came back with a wet rag so he could clean him up the best he could. He knew Jack was far too tired for a shower now. After putting the rag back in the bathroom, he climbed into bed and was immediately wrapped up in Jack’s arms. 

“You said you liked to be held,” he told him sleepily, words soft and sweet. “I love you, Gabriel Reyes.”

That made the alpha’s heart swell. “I love you, too, Jack Morrison.” And with those words, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything for omegaverse or anything porn related so uh yeah. Be gentle with me.


End file.
